


Cool Touch

by neurovicky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Fanart, Hurt Steve, Jötunn Loki, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neurovicky/pseuds/neurovicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was definitely not what Commander Loki had in mind when he thought about Captain Rogers asking for his touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildAndFreeHearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/gifts).



> The USS Avenger gets caught in a strange force field. Commander Loki remains unaffected while the rest of the crew seems to come down with a fever and starts to behave erratically. Loki can’t keep track of all the symptoms but the force field is clearly lowering inhibitions. This was definitely not what he had in mind when he thought about Captain Rogers asking for his touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, ok, so, as I see it, Loki is going to be tempted (like super dangerously close to cave in)but will remain (mostly) a gentleman throughout the whole ordeal, will have self-seprecating thoughts of the kind "of course, he only wants you when he is under some sorth of compulsion, why else would he want to touch you!". When everything is over there will be some awkward moments with Steve were Loki thinks he is right to think the Captain would never want him, and closes off until Steve reaches out and A TALK is had and feelings are reciprocated. And they kiss.(Again, because of course there was some of that in dub con-y circumstances until Loki reacts and is like "not like this!")
> 
> Anyway, enough headcanons, I hope you like the pic!


End file.
